Les pustules bouillonnantes
by hermy0003
Summary: Il m'énerve. Non, dire qu'il m'énerve serait vraiment amoindrir ce qu'il provoque en moi. C'est un sentiment de haine tellement puissant qu'il m'est impossible de le traduire par des mots. Impossible. Hermione Granger est importunée par une personne, qui n'est autre que Drago Malefoy, évidemment. Il l'épuise, non en fait, elle pourrait bien le ligoter et le noyer dans un lac...
1. Les pustules bouillonantes

_Bonjour à toutes/tous !_

_Voici ma première fiction depuis bien longtemps, je dirais même depuis environ 6 ans. Donc c'est à peu près comme si je recommençais de zéro. _

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont à J. , déesse entre les déesses, et l'histoire est à moi. _

* * *

_« Il m'énerve. Non, dire qu'il m'énerve serait vraiment amoindrir ce qu'il provoque en moi. C'est un sentiment de haine tellement puissant qu'il m'est impossible de le traduire par des mots. Impossible_ _»_

Hermione referma son journal intime et le scella par un sortilège. Puis elle le cala sous son matelas, sa place habituelle depuis 2 ans. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec Ginny et Luna dans cet appartement dans le Londres Sorcier. Ses études de Médicomage ne lui permettaient pas de se payer un si grand appartement à elle toute seule, et s'en était de même pour ses deux amies, qui suivaient des études d'Auror pour Ginny et de botanique magique pour Luna.

C'était un appartement muni de 3 grandes chambres desservies par un hall qui permettait d'accéder aussi à la cuisine avec ses placards bleus hideux –repeints magiquement par les anciens locataires et donc impossibles à modifier – et à un minuscule salon où Hermione avait quand même pu faire découvrir à ses amis les joies de la télévision moldue qui trônait donc là. A elle seule, et bien qu'elle soit petite, elle remplissait un pan de mur entier du petit salon. Les 2 autres murs étaient encombrés par de gros canapés, et le 4ème par une porte fenêtre qui permettait d'accéder au hall.

La décoration ici, ainsi que dans le hall était difficile à regarder. Du jaune. Du jaune partout. C'était ce que c'était dit Hermione en visitant la première fois. Mais malgré ce jaune immonde, qui plaisait beaucoup à Luna, Hermione se sentait dans cet appartement aussi bien que si elle avait vécu dans une bibliothèque complètement dédiée à sa personne et remplie du sol au plafond de livres tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres. Autant dire qu'elle s'y sentait merveilleusement bien.

Elle avait installé dans sa chambre son rockingchair qu'elle adorait. Celui sur lequel son père l'asseyait sur ses genoux et lui racontait des contes merveilleux en la berçant avant de s'endormir. Combien de fois s'était-elle endormie dans ce rockingchair, elle n'aurait su le dire. Et maintenant qu'elle s'y installait toute seule pour lire, c'était Ginny qui bien souvent la retrouvait endormie dans celui-ci, bercée comme elle était par le livre qu'elle lisait et par les souvenirs que le balancement du fauteuil lu rappelaient.

Sa vie était paisible à présent, après les horreurs vécues pendant la guerre. Elle la partageait entre sa famille, qu'elle avait ramenée d'Australie à la fin de la guerre, et ses amis, qu'elle côtoyait le plus souvent sur le campus universitaire sorcier de Londres.

Heureusement et Malheureusement pour Hermione, l'école de Médicomagie où elle allait se trouvait juste en face de celle où l'on enseignait le métier d'Auror. Elle pouvait donc très souvent manger avec Ginny, Harry er Ron, mais elle était aussi obligée, dans ces moments-là, de ce coltiner Drago et sa clique, qui maintenant que la guerre était finie et après l'aide qu'ils avaient fourni, entretenaient des rapports soit cordiaux, soit même amicaux avec le trio d'or et ceux qui les entouraient. Et qui de surcroît préféraient de beaucoup la cantine de l'école d'Auror, ou l'on mangeait beaucoup mieux que dans les autres cantines du campus. Allez savoir pourquoi, sans doute qu'ils chouchoutent les futurs Aurors.

Malfoy avait décidé d'arrêter ses études à la fin de sa 7ème année et de lancer, avec les fonds familiaux, une entreprise d'évènementiel sorcière qui marchait plutôt bien. Il avait donc beaucoup de travail, mais Hermione avait pourtant l'impression qu'il passait ses journées à roder telle la fouine bondissante qu'il était encore, dans les alentours du campus sorcier, et donc dans ses pattes à elle. S'il avait été agréable et gentil, comme il l'était avec tous ses autres amis, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais, bien qu'il ne l'insultât plus, il continuait d'être exécrable avec elle.

C'était ça le mot, elle l'exécrait de toute son âme et de tout son être.

Blaise et Pansy lui étaient agréables. Blaise faisait des études de coopération magique internationales, et Pansy était dans sa promo de médicomagie, avec l'ambition de devenir gynécomage.

En effet, en passant du côté opposé à Voldemort pendant la Guerre, elle avait été attaquée par Greyback, qui l'avait toujours convoité sans oser la toucher de par son appartenance au camp de Voldemort. Une fois de l'autre côté donc, Greyback avait attaqué Pansy et l'avait mordu à l'abdomen. C'était Lupin qui l'avait sauvé, et il l'avait payé de sa vie, se battant avec Greyback jusqu'à la mort.

Dans l'attaque, Pansy avait été gravement touchée au bas ventre, et son utérus avait été endommagé au point que les médicomages lui avaient annoncé qu'il était fort probable qu'elle n'ait jamais d'enfants. Son désespoir fut tellement violent qu'elle tenta de se suicider. C'était tout ce qu'Hermione savait. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans sa classe, paraissant aller beaucoup mieux, et envisageant la carrière de gynécomage. Hermione ne s'était jamais abaissée à déduire quoi que ce soit de l'attitude de Pansy. Elle était un grand soutien à la fois en classe et en dehors, et elle savait que si un jour elle désirait lui en parler, elle le ferait.

Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse : Drago Malfoy.

Drago Malfoy parraissait peut-être avoir changé pour la plupart des amis d'Hermione, mais pour elle, il n'avait pas évolué d'un pouce. Aucune des paroles qu'il avait prononcé à son égard depuis la fin de la guerre n'avait été ne serait-ce que neutres, ou gentilles. Bon peut-être qu'elle éxagérait un peu, mais au moins 80 % de ces paroles avaient été désobligeantes. Bon peut-être 70%. Mais pas moins. Et il avait toujours ce stupide sourire en coin quand il s'adressait à elle, ce qui l'horripilait au plus haut point. Vraiment.

Pas plus tard que ce matin, il avait accompagné Pansy à son premier cours, Pansy lui avait fait un signe de la main en souriant et lui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire une réflexion :

« Tiens, salut Granger, jolie robe, quand tu n'en voudras plus, je pense que mon elfe de maison pourrait la trouver à son goût ! »

Elle n'était pas réveillée, et le matin il ne fallait surtout pas l'embêter. Elle aurait pu tuer pour moins que ça.

« Va te faire voir chez Merlin, Malfoy, pas avant mon café, et Bonjour. »

« Tu n'es pas très hargneuse aujourd'hui… dommage » Répondit-il avec son insupportable sourire en coin ».

« Drago laisse la tranquille, pas le matin ! » Tenta Pansy, mais c'était trop tard.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale crétin, enlève moi ce p***** de sourire avant que je te le retire par la force ! »

« Ouh, on s'énerv…Hermione l'interrompit.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher quand, à la fin, tu n'as pas compris que tu m'exaspère au plus au point et que tout ce que tu parviens à faire, c'est rajouter des raisons pour moi de te ligoter et de te noyer dans un lac sans laisser aucune trace derrière moi ? Lâche moi la grappe, j'ai des pustules bouillonnantes à étudier, et c'est beaucoup plus intéressant que ce qui peut bien sortir de ta bouche ! »

Drago haussa un sourcil et dit seulement « Dans un lac, vraiment ? »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait retenu. Il était irrécupérable. Hermione entra en cours avec Pansy.

Elle perdait toujours ses moyens quand il lui disait des trucs aussi inimaginables que ça. Quand elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui passer par la tête ou quand elle pensait qu'à ce moment-là, il ne dirait rien. Mais alors il tentait un truc inédit, et elle tombait dans le panneau, il ne cessait de l'embêter, et plus encore. Et lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas, c'était son attitude qu'elle ne supportait pas, et ils se disputaient. En tout cas c'était certain, ce matin, les pustules bouillonnantes s'annonçaient passionnantes, vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel elle était.

* * *

Voilà Voilà... Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Une petite rewiew et Hermione ligotera peut-être Drago pour vous l'apporter sur un plateau. Ou peut-être pas ;)

A très vite,

Hermy003


	2. Double Whisky Pur Feu

Bonjour A Tous ! Tout d'abord merci aux lecteurs/trices qui ont mis ma fiction en favoris ou en follow, c'est vraiment très touchant et ça m'encourage pour la suite !

Merci également à ceux qui m'on envoyé une petite rewiew, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de vos attentes !

RAR :

Meg : Oui avant le café, Hermione n'est encore qu'une sorte de Grimlins ^^. Voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Coqcinelle : Voilà donc la suite, je suis ravie que le début t'ait plu, j'espère que ce sera de même pour la suite ;)

Dsiclaimer :

Les personnages sont à la grande J. , bien sûr.

Place au nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 2

« _Parfois, c'est un peu pesant de vivre avec 2 filles en couple. Surtout quand elles décident de rejoindre leur copain le même soir » _Hermione remit son journal à sa place. Elle venait d'entendre Neville arriver.

Ce soir-là était un soir comme ça. Ginny était sortie au restaurant avec Harry et Luna avait invité Neville, avec qui elle sortait depuis quelques mois, à l'appartement.  
Hermione le salua chaleureusement et alla s'isoler dans sa chambre. Elle alluma son ordinateur et consulta ses mails, mais rien de bien intéressant, comme toujours. Alors elle prit un des huit livres qu'elle était en train de lire et qui trônaient sur sa table de nuit et elle s'installa dans son rockingchair chéri. « La vie secrète des communautés elfiques » s'annonçait passionnant. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour essayer de se concentrer sur sa lecture, les rires excentriques de Luna aux blagues de Neville prenaient le dessus.

Ces gloussements étaient indescriptibles et insupportables. Tellement insupportables qu'Hermione allait sortir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte maintenant parce que sinon elle allait découper les cordes vocales de Luna à la cisaille.

Elle devenait vraiment hargneuse. Ça devait être à force de côtoyer Malefoy et qu'il la pousse à bout. Il la rendait totalement folle. Enfin pas folle comme ça.

Folle de rage quoi. Oui folle de rage, constamment.

En temps normal, Luna avait une voix fluette et rêveuse particulièrement agréable, mais là, ce n'était plus possible. On était samedi, et elle était toute seule dans son rockingchair à lire une saleté de bouquin.

Hermione décida donc de sortir. Elle prit un sac et ses chaussures et elle claqua la porte en sortant.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas à des soirées tous les jeudis, vendredis et samedis comme tous les étudiants sorciers de son âge ?

En passant sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle se retrouva devant le Fizz, un bar de nuit branché. Pourquoi pas prendre un verre, après tout ce n'était qu'un verre, et ça la détendrait.

Elle s'assit au bar et commanda un double whisky pur feu. Le serveur la regarda bizarrement, mais lui servit son verre.

Drago Malefoy passait sur le Chemin de Traverse après une très grosse journée. Il s'arrêta devant le Fizz pour voir si Blaise ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur. Et ce qu'il vit, ce n'était pas Blaise.

Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger était debout sur le bar, et elle n'était pas totalement habillée. Elle était en train de danser suggestivement devant une trentaine de mecs totalement hypnotisés et qui lui lançaient des billets.  
Au début, il eut un peu de mal à détacher ses yeux de certaines parties de son corps, puis il se ressaisit.

Il entra comme une furie dans le bar et attrapa Granger par les genoux. Puis il la mit sur son épaule et transplana sans attendre.

….

Luna sortit en courant de sa chambre. Merlin, mais qui pouvait bien sonner comme un bourrin à une telle heure de la nuit ? Et pourquoi Hermione n'était pas allée ouvrir ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez-à-nez avec…les fesses d'Hermione. Et elles étaient pleines de joncheruines.

\- Merlin Hermione, tu es pleine de Joncheruines !

\- Oui, Lovegood, mais je pense que ce n'est pas son principal problème, à cet instant précis.

\- Oh Bonjour Drago. Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes Hermione ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Sans doute qu'elle a juste besoin de dormir, est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Parce que comme elle est totalement inerte, elle pèse à peu près le poids d'un vieux cachalot mort.

\- Oh oui pardon.

Luna laissa passer Drago.

\- Est-ce que je peux retourner me coucher ? Demanda Luna

\- Oui je vais gérer, merci.

Hermione s'était endormie pendant les deux demi-secondes qu'avaient duré le transplanage. Et elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Mais malgré tout elle prononçait des mots très distincts et incompréhensibles.

«Toute seule », « Toute seule un samedi ». Elle n'arrêtait pas de de répéter ça en boucle.

Il la jeta sans ménagement sur son lit. Ce n'était pas vraiment la soirée qu'il avait prévu.

Hermione continuait de marmonner.

« Toute seule un samedi », « le whisky c'est super », et d'un seul coup « Malefoy », « Drago ? »

Elle n'était pas réveillée, mais elle avait les bras en l'air. Drago était resté debout les bras croisés à le regarder, se demandant quoi faire. Il pouvait la laisser là, et partir, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça, face contre le matelas, en train de baver sur son oreiller. Elle n'aimerait pas se voir dans cet état, et il le savait.

Il s'approcha et murmura :

« Oui, Granger, tu es chez toi.

\- Merci Malefoy. Je me respecte pas trop là.

\- Nan, si tu te voyais, tu pourrais faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Je suis nulle Malefoy, je sais, pas la peine d'en rajouter pour ce soir.

En disant cela, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

\- Je vais te laisser maintenant Granger.

\- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann Malefoy, dors avec moi Malefoy !

Drago ouvrit des yeux si grands qu'il en eut mal aux paupières.

Il souleva Hermione et ouvrit les draps. Il la glissa dedans sans grand ménagement. Elle avait raison, elle n'était pas très glorieuse. La bouche ouverte et la bave au menton. Elle ne s'était définitivement pas respectée ce soir.

Il prit une couverture au-dessus de son armoire et s'installa dans le rockingchair. Ce serait une nuit courte et pas très confortable.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Malefoy se réveilla, pas très en forme. Il se regarda dans le miroir de Granger. Il était décoiffé. Cette journée commençait vraiment très très mal. Il avait dormi dans une saleté de chaise qui gigotait tout le temps et en plus il était décoiffé !

Il jeta un œil sur le lit et sur Granger qui dormait profondément. Mais sa tête ne reposait plus sur rien. Elle dépassait du matelas.

Il replaça délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller et sortit sans bruit de la chambre. En refermant la porte, il tomba nez à nez dans le hall avec Neville qui sortait lui aussi sans bruit de la chambre de Luna. Neville ouvrit grand la bouche, et Malefoy ferma les yeux. C'était un cauchemar. Quelqu'un venait de le voir sortir de la chambre de Granger au petit matin, ET décoiffé. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller se pendre.

« Mais, …mais qu'… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » chuchota tant bien que mal Neville.

\- Je t'offre un café Londubat. C'est une longue histoire.

\- O….Ok.

Malefoy prit Neville par les épaules.

\- Au fait Londubat, t'aurais pas un peigne qui ne serait jamais entré en contact avec tes cheveux ?

Ses pauvres cheveux... Granger le rendrait fou, à force. Enfin, pas fou comme ça, hein, fou de rage.

Paisiblement allongée dans son lit, Hermione entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer délicatement. Elle se redressa vivement et regarda sous ses draps. Ouf, elle était toute habillée.

Qui avait donc bien pu sortir de sa chambre ? Et comment était-elle rentrée ?

Prise d'une grande bouffée de panique elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Merci encore pour vos rewiew. Peut être que cette fois Malefoy dormira dans votre rockingchair si vous m'en écrivez une ^^

A très bientôt

Hermy


	3. Réveil difficile

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Je reviens (enfin) avec le 3ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop nul.

Je me remets donc à écrire maintenant parce que comme je suis en ERASMUS pour l'année, j'ai du temps à revendre.

Voilà voilà,

des poutoux :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

_« Je crois qu'hier j'ai fait quelquechose de pas très bon pour ma vertu. »_

Ce fut tout ce qu'Hermione était capable d'écrire ce matin-là. La journée s'annonçait trèèèès longue…

Hermione avait un mal de crâne tellement puissant qu'elle aurait voulu se taper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à s'en décoller les tympans. Elle décida que cette journée ne servirait à rien, se prépara plusieurs « dégueuledebois » recette des frères Weasley, et s'installa devant la télé. Elle s'était réveillée habillée, ce qui était un bon début. Mais elle se sentait quand même pas très sereine. Elle avait retrouvé des billets dans plusieurs de ses vêtements, et même quelques uns dans ses sous-vêtements, mais elle ne se souvenait de rien. Peut être les avait elle mis elle même ? Elle avait l'habitude de ranger son argent dans son soutien-gorge quand elle n'avait pas de poches. Mais le fait était qu'elle n'était pas partie avec autant d'argent sur elle, qu'elle aurait alors rangé des sous dans des parties différentes cette fois-ci, et... qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa carte bleue...

_Oh mon dieu, par Salazar, Merlin au secours... _

Pour effacer cela de sa mémoire, enfin plutôt pour ne pas essayer de se souvenir de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, elle décida que regarder « Orgueil et Préjugés » serait déjà un bon début.

Au début, Ginny et Luna n'avaient pas bien compris à quoi servait cette grosse plaque noire qu'Hermione avait un jour ramené du Londres Moldu, mais films d'amour après films d'amour, et quelques films d'aventure après, elles l'avaient adopté.

Hermione regarda l'heure : 14h37, elles devaient être levées. Elle lança un appel général : « Je regarde Orgueil et Préjugés ! Qui veut se joindre à moi ? »

Pas de réponse.

Elle lança le film.

_Ah quelle idiote cette Lizzie, moi je l'aurais remarqué tout de suite, qu'il est gentil comme tout ce Darcy… _

….

La journée avait été trèèès longue.

Malfoy avait besoin d'un remontant. C'était comme si un camion-citerne l'avait écrasé, à 5 reprises au moins. Après une nuit fort désagréable dans ce _merlin de siège remuant_, d'abord il avait dû prendre un café dans un café, et ce DECOIFFÉ, -parce que Neville n'avait pas de peigne sur lui, franchement quel genre de gars était-il ?- pour lui expliquer qu'il avait surpris Hermione à moitié nue sur une table de bar, bla, bla, blaaa…

Ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le surprendre tant que ça. Mais vu qu'il sortait avec une folle dingue (Luna), il avait dû en voir de bien pires. Des trucs avec des Jonchemachin, tout ça…

Donc après cette passionnante entrevue avec Londubat, il avait dû aller au bureau un dimanche pour une saleté de fuite de gaz qui s'était avérée totalement inventée. 3 heures à attendre les magicbombers, sous la pluie…

Et maintenant il se retrouvait en train de frapper chez Granger, parce qu'il avait eu la satanée malchance d'oublier son magicophone.

….

Darcy était en train d'avouer ses sentiments à Lizzie… et la porte sonna.

Bordel de Cracmol de Bombabouze. Qui pouvait bien la déranger pendant son film ?

Elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte, tant bien que mal.

\- - Malefoy ?

\- - Granger.

\- - Bordel de Bomba…

\- - Je sais.

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- - Tu vas rire.

\- - Je suis à deux doigts de te claquer la porte au nez là…

(C'est à ce moment-là que Drago Malfoy décida d'être fourbe).

\- - Tu ne te souviens de rien, hein ?

\- - De quoi ?

\- - Pourtant c'était une sacrée nuit

(Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione Granger eut la peur de sa vie).

Elle regarda Malfoy, puis regarda sa main sur la poignée. Elle prit le visage d'un enfant qu'on dispute, avec dans son regard se forma un air de désespoir aussi profond qu'un puits n'en ayant pas (de fond).

Elle lâcha la poignée de la porte le plus lentement du monde. Il fallait qu'elle s'assoie. Elle attrapa le premier pouf venu et après un temps infini, tourna de nouveau sa tête vers Malefoy, avec un air de totale Mélancolie sur le visage, et une tête de furie aussi.

Cela s'annonçait très drôle pour Malefoy…

* * *

Je sais c'est très court, mais je reviens très vite ! Reviews s'il vous plaît !

Bisous bisous :)


End file.
